Possible
by Spaz23
Summary: Beast Boy Is feeling something new about Raven. Does he really like her, is the impossible really so possible? a BBxRaven Fic. My first ever Fic R&R please! [COMPLETE!]
1. Possible

Well here's my first fic I've ever made, forgive me if I make it a bit sloppy since this is all a bit new to me. It's a BBxRaven from BB's side. If people seem to like it enough I'll keep going with it. If not then this will just be a one shot. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Chapter 1- Possible  
  
"Um..."  
  
Beast Boy could feel sweat running down his brow as he worked out the few words running through his spinning head. He was struggling to keep calm as possible, but he wasn't doing very good with that at all since Raven was already resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Raven...um, are you feeling alright? I mean this seems a bit unusual don't cha' think?"  
  
His words fell on deaf ears, Raven just snuggled him and let out a soft sigh letting him know she was content. She pulled Beast Boy's arms down and wrapped them around her waist.  
  
"What's wrong, you seem a bit nervous Beast Boy...are you?"  
  
Raven was looking into Beast Boy's eyes and was speaking in a very cool tone. She gave a faint grin, almost...sly like she was planning something. She was, she began to pull her face closer to his.  
  
"Oh no...she's not gonna try and...no she wouldn't she hates my guts!"  
  
He was wrong, as Raven was now already close to planting a kiss. It was all just too fast for him to handle. "I can kiss her can't I? I mean she's pretty...and I think I do l...!!!" His thought's were cut off quickly as Raven and Beast Boy's lips met. They were kissing each other like they had loved each other their whole lives, this was something that Beast Boy thought was impossible and through being very confused and quite scared, he was...happy, he always knew there was a part of him that liked her . Something that made him admire her.  
  
Their lips parted for a moment, Beast Boy saw the expression on her face, she too looked very happy as well. Beast Boy thought for a moment and tried to work up something to say to the telepath.  
  
"Raven I...I want you to know...I..."  
  
Sunlight poured in through a window into a deep green room, through piles of clothes, stacks of CD's and video games was a bed, which was also piled with more filthy clothes, was a boy sleeping. How sleep was possible for anyone in such a room was beyond everyone else in the tower. There he was though, Beast Boy, sleeping soundly under blankets, pants, and a few shirts. Beast Boy opened his eyes slowly and let out a heavy sigh in disappointment.  
  
"You know...I had a feeling that dream was way too weird to come close to real...hehe Raven isn't the type to..."  
  
Beast Boy shrugged the thought off his mind and ran his fingers through mangled hair and looked around his room "Hmph...what's that smell?!" Beast Boy gave a good scan of his room as if looking to find some poor dead animal lying there in his room. All he saw were clothes, all of them giving the sweet aroma of old tofu and pizza.  
  
"Hm...my keen animal senses tell me it's laundry day..."  
  
He let out a groan and heaved himself out of bed and began picking up piles of clothes as boxes of tofu fell from the piles as he picked them up, he quickly tossed them into deep green laundry baskets off to the corner of his room and dragged them into the hallway outside of his bedroom. He stepped into his room once more to make sure he had everything and spotted a full box of tofu on his floor lying there lop-sided.  
  
"Mm, I'll finish that when I get back."  
  
With that Beast Boy dragged all his laundry down the hallway to washer with his dream of Raven still fresh in mind keeping count in his head.  
  
'Lesse...that's what...the 3rd time I've had a dream about her...no more late night snacks for me man!  
  
Beast Boy reached the room and pushed it open with his back and dragged everything in it.  
  
Okay I think that might be all for my first fic ever, what did cha' all think? Huh, huh? Sorry no Terra in here, I'm not really a Terra basher, it's just that I don't know what to do with her since she hasn't been in many episodes and haven't seen much of her. 


	2. Bubbles In My Stomach

Wahoo, I decided to start work of Chapter 2 even if I was only able to see one review, besides I'm too bored, so here we go! =3  
  
Chapter 2- Bubbles In My Stomach . . .  
"Okay...yeah I'll put in these few for my first load..."  
  
Beast Boy sorted through his laundry basket to see what he could wash at the moment, and he had plenty to be doing.  
  
"Right all set...water, dirty clothes, and...hmm...oh yeah, duh soap!"

Raven too was awake at the time Beast Boy was, and she too was sorting through dirty clothes to wash today, and now was as good a time to be doing laundry. _"Who could be up so early to be doing laundry now? No one..."_ Two baskets of clothes was all she had to clean, one was of pants, shorts, a few T's and a couple of her cloaks. As for her second basket, she had her underwear.  
  
"Alright this'll do I suppose."  
  
Without another thought she made her way down to the laundry room where a certain green boy was having the same plan as her, and he had plenty to do.

"Sweet! I found another one!"  
  
Beast Boy was doing what he and probably what many do...rummaging through the pockets of his clothes in hopes of finding anything valuable or interesting. In this case it was money.  
  
"Alright, I can get a few bags of chips later! Hm?"  
  
The laundry room door could be heard swinging open, followed by footsteps. Raven spoke with her same monotone voice like she always did. Beast Boy turned around to see Raven standing there with two dark blue laundry baskets at her feet. He felt himself blush at sight of her. She was wearing baggy, dark navy blue pants that had a couple small slits on them, enough to see her leg at a few parts, and she was wearing a lavender T- shirt, under it was a black mesh shirt that went down to her wrists.  
  
"Oh great, I just had to decide to do my laundry the same time as you didn't I?"  
  
"Heh...sorry...um..."  
  
Raven sighed through her nose and picked her baskets back up.  
  
"Whatever I'll just come back and do them later..."  
  
Raven was just about to leave when Beast Boy got an idea from out of a hat, and interrupted her.  
  
"I...I could take care of them for you..."  
  
Raven turned around in disbelief of what she thought she just heard, she gave him an odd look as she hiked an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Well yeah...I'll do your laundry for ya."  
  
_"He can't be serious can he? Why would he want to do any favors for me? He's Beast Boy..."_ "Well if you're serious, could you take care of this for me then?" She set the basket that consisted of her shirts, pants, and cloaks.  
  
"Y-yeah of course...eh why not that one" Beast Boy pointed to the other basket Raven had in her arms.  
  
"No just these please." Raven nudged the basket with her foot towards Beast Boy. "Huh." He looked at the basket in Raven's arms and saw that it's contents were of her under garments. "Oh!" He just blushed and rubbed the back of his head; Raven was also blushing once Beast Boy got the point. She quickly jerked the basket in her arms to her side in attempts to keep him from staring at her underwear. Not that he was.  
  
There was a moment of silence, the both of them sort of stared into nothingness, not sure what to say to the other. Raven soon snapped out of it and turned around about to leave. She stopped to give a faint grin to Beast Boy.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ah...no problem."  
  
She slowly left, Beast Boy watched her as she walked away and heard the door shut.  
  
_"What am I doing...why am I doing her a favor all of a sudden...why am I blushing and sweating when I see her...why do I keep having dreams of her. Maybe...I...heh nah it's just my lack of sleep...or maybe it's the soap...yeah."  
_  
Beast Boy ignored it and walked over to where Raven left her basket and picked it up and stared at its contents for a second. For some reason...he smelled them, they didn't smell dirty at all, in fact...it was almost like they gave off a sweet aroma of soft shades of purple and blue. Not at all like the old nasty scent his clothes reeked of.

_"I must be losing it more than I thought! I actually like how Raven's clothes smell! Well...she is a girl, they always put on tons of perfume... yeah..."  
_  
Beast Boy placed the basket along with his own and leaned against the washer staring at all the clothes he had to wash.  
  
"Smooth...very smooth, why did I offer do to her laundry, I'm just giving myself more work dangit!"  
  
DING!  
  
The washer slowed down as the sound of water stirring stopped and shut down. "Well, that's one down...and a gazillion more to go!"  
  
Alright that's it for Chapter 2! I'll get to work on 3 a bit later. Sorry if my chapters seem a bit short, but I'm gonna work up at least ONE long chapter in this story!


	3. Advice

Good to know people like my story, so here we go with Chapter 3! Had a hard time planning this one out, but I finally got it. Oh yeah, also glad people liked the bit with laundry...hehe, I got the whole idea of using it from an irl thing between myself and a girl I'm making plans to ask out ha, ha!  
  
Chapter 3- Advice  
  
DING!  
  
Beast Boy came down the hall after hearing the dryer finish up his last load of laundry, or Raven's we should say. He unloaded them all and placed back into Raven's basket, clean, fresh, and ready to go. Still not sure of himself of what he had done this for, but now he was convinced, convinced that he really did have a crush on Raven.  
  
Beast Boy picked up the basket and headed for Raven's room, as he walked down the long halls, up a few flights of stairs and to the elevator. He thought, thought of what he was going to do about his Raven situation. Beast Boy knew they were two very different people, was it even possible for them to...  
  
"Nah...it's not possible...that's just...crazy..."  
  
Beast Boy stared down into the laundry basket in his hands as if looking to find an answer to his predicament buried under Raven's various cool colored clothes and cloaks.  
  
"Hm...what's crazy?" Raven said leaning against the doorway of her room.  
  
"Ahh!" Beast Boy, startled, jumped back a few steps away from the girl in front of her.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Raven questioned with a strange look written on her face.  
  
"Oh...I was thinking out loud and didn't realize I was outside your room...I was sorta zoning. Ah... here's your laundry." Beast Boy gave a nervous grin hoping he passed her question. _"Okay...she thinks I'm really weird and stupid now!"_  
  
"Thanks." Raven took her basket and placed them off to the side in her room and returned back to the doorway where Beast Boy was standing.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
There was a second of awkward silence again, only instead, it was different this time. Rather than staring at nothing, they just looked at each other and drew their eyes up to one another. The both of them stopped and looked away hoping not to let the other notice them blushing. Finally Beast Boy was able to break the silence.  
  
"I'll...I'll uh talk to ya later?"  
  
"Y-Yeah..."  
  
With that Beast Boy gave a faint grin to Raven. Raven just sort of smiled and backed into her room and slowly shut the door.  
  
_"Well... a smile is definitely a lot better than "Whatever!"...maybe it's not so crazy after all."_ Beast Boy left the outside of her room and made his way for the main room, regardless that his body felt like jell-o and his heart was pounding.  
  
"Nuh uh! You're not taking me down Rob! Uh oh, what's this, Cy's going in for the touchdown baby!"  
  
"No fair, how'd I fumble the ball, this game is such crap!"  
  
"Now don't be a sore loser just because I rule at football. If it's for real or if it's in a video game, I am the master!"  
  
Cyborg and Robin we're playing a football game on the Gamestation when Beast Boy entered the room, Starfire was watching their game from the far corner of the large room at the table enjoying a sandwich, heavy on the mustard.  
  
"Greetings Beast Boy, how is your day so far?"  
  
"Pretty good I suppose...yea very good."  
  
Very good wasn't exactly the best word to describe how he really was feeling inside. Beast Boy just kept picturing the smile Raven gave him a few moments ago, and Raven in all of her beauty. She wasn't the kind to smile often, especially not at him. The whole thing gave him a warm fuzzy feeling.  
  
Happiness and Raven wasn't the only thing he was so concerned with. It was where he went on from here, how was he suppose to deal with this. He had already tried his luck with a few girls in the past, and remembered how he got the same result each time. It was always no. Yet for some reason, a part of him told otherwise, that this time he could make it right, and work if he played his cards correctly. Just maybe, two very big opposites could be very happy together.  
  
_"I know I like Raven...but can she like me? If she can't then it will never be possible...how can I get someone that is so different to ever give me a chance? Aw man my head hurts..."  
_  
"Friend...do you feel well? You've been standing very still looking out the window for awhile..." Starfire said through a mouthful of bread and mustard.  
  
"Huh...oh sorry Star, just was kinda thinking about something, but I'm cool..."  
  
"Ha, don't think too hard there BB! Since when did you become such a deep thinker?"  
  
Cyborg had already finished Robin off in a very one-sided game of football and was turned around figuring Beast Boy out since he too was watching him zone out.  
  
"Oh yeah, long time you know me Cy!"  
  
"Right...well what is our little genius thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Come on dude, now I wanna know more than ever when you say, "Nothing"."  
  
"Yeah what's up Beast Boy?"  
  
"Yes friend, tell us, what is it that you are thinking?"  
  
_"Perfect, now all three of them are on my case, I can't just slink out and act like nothing happened...maybe..."3  
_  
At that second Beast Boy realized it. This wasn't some demented form of torture. It was a blessing in disguise. He had been looking for a solution, to what to do, and a little advice was what the doctor ordered.  
  
"Well, you guys have all liked someone before I'm sure...well..."  
  
"Aha! I see where this is going, BB is trying to get a lady friend!" Cyborg was already jumping the gun and basically put Beast Boy's full problem in one blunt sentence.  
  
"Heh, well yea that's the short version of it I guess." Beast Boy just rubbed the back of his head and blushed.  
  
"So Beast Boy, who is this "lady friend" you're interested in?"  
  
"Yes please tell us!"  
  
Beast Boy quickly retained his regular mood to continue. He can't tell a problem properly if he was too embarassed to say anything.  
  
"Well I won't say who, but...I do want some help with it. How do you think I could get this girl to like me a little? Like what if she was really hard to get..."  
  
_"Crap shouldn't have said that last part, that almost gives it away! I'm such an idiot!"  
_  
The others began to go to work with coming up with the best answer possible. Robin was the first to get an idea.  
  
"I'd say just be yourself and be nice to her, show her that you care, you know. I think that always works."  
  
Cyborg soon got a good idea of what to do just after Robin.  
  
"Yeah like Robin said, that's always good. Also, get to know her better personally, like what she's into, anything that catches her interest or that sorta thing. You get to know her better, the better you'll be cuz you'll know exactly what she would want. That, in my opinion impresses the ladies."  
  
"Yes! I agree, buy gifts for her sometimes, and do nice things for her, if I were the girl you were seeking, I'd like that very much!" Starfire just sighed and began to imagine it in her head. For a second she looked over to Robin, wishing he would take notice of her soon.  
  
Beast Boy took mental note of everything he got from his friends and thought about them.  
  
"Hmm...Cool, you know...I think all that stuff works...now all I would have to do is hope that she just likes me in general."  
  
Starfire drooped her head down a bit after hearing what Beast Boy said.  
  
"Yes that is always a problem. I do not see why a girl could not like you though." Again Starfire just looked over to Robin's direction and thought whether or not he liked her in general as well.  
  
"Thanks Star, but thanks you guys. I appreciate your help."  
  
Cyborg paused a moment and gave Beast Boy a stern look and squinted at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How about you tell us who this lady is?!"  
  
"Aw come on Cy!"  
  
"Naw, I think we all want to know who your future girl is, we have a right to know now, we helped and gave you some advice!"  
  
Beast Boy just sighed deciding whether or not he should say who the girl was that he was so concerned about. Thinking of the Pros and Cons of telling. Before he said anything he could picture someone giving in and screaming to Raven everything, and then Raven burst into uncontrolled laughter of the very idea of them going out.  
  
"Hellooooo...BB can I get a response from ya?!" Cyborg was already waving his hand in front of Beast Boy's eyes hoping to pull his head back to earth.  
  
"Huh? M-maybe another time...now's not the time for you guys to know yet."  
  
"Aw man you're no fun at all!"  
  
"Well you guys, thanks again for the help, it really was helpful."  
  
"Yeah, sure thing Beast Boy."  
  
"You're gonna have to tell me sometime BB! If anything I'll just find out somewhere somehow."  
  
"Yes good luck with the girl!"  
  
After that Beast Boy decided to head over to his room and continue to think things through.  
  
_"Right...maybe things could work out well."  
_  
Back in Beast Boy's room, our green friend was working on plans of how to win Raven's heart without ruining things, keep the others from finding out that the girl he was have more and more feelings for was Raven. Last but not least. Keep from making a total fool of himself so all his efforts won't be in vain.  
  
_"Aw dude this sucks, what am I suppose to do...everything has to be perfect for it to have a small chance of working...Let's see now...be myself...well I do that plenty around Raven I think."  
_  
_Flashback  
_  
_"Dude's this movie is going to...freak...you...out!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
_  
_"Boy, Cyborg looks bad, and I thought Raven was grumpy..."_  
  
_"Hey Raven! Wakey, wakey, tofu eggs and bakey! How bout some breakfast?"_  
  
_"Herbal tea..."_  
  
_"Aw come on they're good and good for ya, besides you could use em' after how you treated Dr. Light last night."  
_  
**_"NO!!!"_**  
  
_End of flashback..._  
  
_"Okay...gotta watch what I say to Raven...don't want to be myself TOO much...let's see...getting to know her better and see what kinda things she likes shouldn't be a problem. What sort of things does Raven like though..."  
_  
Beast Boy paused for a moment to figure out what things he saw Raven was into. As he thought he began to struggle thinking of more than what little things he knew. This wouldn't be enough for him to get anywhere.  
  
_"Tea, meditation, books, horror movies...um....poetry...wait that's already in books...uh...spooky stuff? Ah shoot this is hard dude! Well there's still being nice to her and giving her nice things..."  
_  
Again Beast Boy began to think of anything else Raven could appreciate from him, and he was going to have to do better than cleaning for her. It had to be something that could make her heart melt, something she wouldn't expect in a million years.  
  
_"Okay BB, what's something you wouldn't expect if you were Raven?"_  
  
Beast Boy thought of more sweet favors he could take care of for Raven. What exactly did Raven need over the course of the day he could do for her?  
  
_"Food! No tea...no better make it food...but then again she likes tea...maybe both! Now what can I get for her that she'd like? I dunno if she's the kinda girl that likes flowers and candy...it's gotta be something she'd be into..."  
_  
Beast Boy continued to struggle to come up with something that would leave Raven stunned. So stunned she could say_..."Oh Beast Boy how thoughtful of you, you're so amazing!"_  
  
_"Er...alright maybe that's not what will happen...but the mall always has stuff for everyone no matter who they are. I'm bound to come across something...and the mall could make for a good bonding time period to get to know her much better. That's it! I'll ask Raven to go with me to the mall!"  
_  
Pleased with the semi-genius plan he had worked up, he flopped himself onto his bed and stared at the green ceiling of his room imagining how great everything will be tomorrow if it works just so...

Hey, woo finally that's it for the 3rd installment of my story, woo what's gonna happen man?! Will Beast Boy get Raven?! Will the others find out the girl is Raven?! Will Raven go with him to the mall at all with Beast Boy?! Will I get the girl irl?! Ah the suspense is killing me! Find out on Chapter 4!!! In other news, I'm going out to Las Vegas for a family reunion, but I'll see what I can do with work on the next chapter. Sorry guys and gals =(. 


	4. Insecurities

Sorry about taking so long to get the chapter up but I've been super busy with stuff and well, I've had no time to work on any updates of any kind, sorry =(.  
  
Chapter 4- Insecurities  
  
"Beast Boy...I...don't know...is this really right for us to be this way. I mean, wouldn't it be difficult to work?"  
  
"I honestly think we could make it work Rae...the love there is real isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is...but"  
  
Raven had tears welling up in her deep violet eyes and we're now pouring down her face along her cheeks. Beast boy stepped across what seemed to be a round white table over to where Raven was and gently took her by the hand.  
  
"I know, this is different for the both of us, but I know now. I thought it was all just an illusion, but I truly want to be with you."  
  
"I...I want to be with you too Beast Boy. What if something should go wrong though?"  
  
"If something does go wrong...then I'll face it with you until I die, I don't care what happens just as long as I am with you, it'll be okay...I love you Raven."  
  
"Beast Boy...I..."  
  
"Yes Raven?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Raven's soft words were quickly cut off and vanished as they we're engulfed in the irritating sound of buzzing. The buzzing of Beast Boy's alarm clock that he had set for 7am, sharp.  
  
"Mmmph...Rae...Raven!"  
  
Beast Boy quickly jolted upright in his bed, eyes only half open. Beast Boy felt a sad, and depressing feeling in his whole body, like a part of him was leaving. He missed his dream, and he missed what Raven would have said. He wished he could just put his head back onto his pillow and see what would happen, but soon realized that he could make that dream a reality, today.  
  
"Alright BB, this is it, the day you get out there and tell her...the day I find out where I go from here."  
  
Through all of Beast Boy's confidence there still was a part of his that said otherwise, something that just screamed at him that it wasn't right...not yet. Beast Boy did have to know Raven much more if they wanted anything to work out properly.  
  
On his plan, he wanted to go take Raven to Jump City mall, there's plenty of things for any sort of girl at the mall, even the cold and mysterious ones.  
  
First things first...have to dress nicely, nothing fancy, but just enough to catch a lady's eye. Beast Boy walked over to his dresser, he had already taken care of his laundry the day before so he had plenty to work with.  
  
"Yeah this'll work...eh maybe not this one..."  
  
Beast Boy pressed various pants, shorts, and shirts against his body to see if anything matched and looked sharp.  
  
"What's a good color...black? Yeah black!" Beast Boy sorted through his dresser for a pair of baggy black pants and put them on.  
  
"Alright...shirt...yea this'll get the job right."  
  
Beast Boy found a deep green T-shirt, matching closely to his green complexion. Soon as he got his outfit down he head over to the bathroom to clean up a bit and brush his teeth. When he finished that he made a few various faces in the mirror and practiced asking Raven to go to the mall.  
  
"Heya Raven...how about we go to the mall? Nah sounds too much like a date..."  
  
"Yo Raven I'm goin' to the mall, wanna come with? Hmm, better."  
  
"Right, gotta make breakfast now...can't just make only Raven's food otherwise it could mess things up, so looks like I'm making full course meal for five."  
  
"Mornin'! Hey BB didn't know you were making breakfast today, isn't it my turn anyway?"  
  
Cyborg had just slouched his way into the main room sleepily.  
  
"Oh yeah, dude please don't make me any tofu, I'm beggin' you, I really don't mean to insult that you're a vegetarian and all but come on!"  
  
"Don't worry Cy, I'll fix you up, how's eggs and bacon sound?"  
  
"Ooh I like it already, but I thought you never cooked meat dude. What's up?"  
  
"Eh I'm just in a good mood I suppose"  
  
Beast Boy slid a plate of eggs bacon, and a glass of OJ down the table towards where Cyborg was sitting.  
  
Cyborg began eating and tried to get out a few words to Beast Boy.  
  
"Mmph... so, really why such a good mood today? Talking to your lady friend today or something?"  
  
"Eh I dunno."  
  
"Yeah man...mmph...go for it."  
  
"Oh good morning! Ah Beast Boy, why do you cook the meal breakfast today?"  
  
Starfire had just floated into the room, with a sleepy Robin slowly following her. Cyborg finished up his food and quickly gave a response to the alien.  
  
"Well it seems he may be talking to that lady of his...who knows huh?"  
  
"Oh wonderful, what do you intend to do today with this girl you talk of?"  
  
Beast Boy could feel his back heating up, the kitchen was getting hot, fast. He knew he had to pull himself out of this corner he got backed into. Maybe now was a good time to try and throw the topic elsewhere.  
  
"Say Rob, Star, what would you guys like to eat?"  
  
"Eh...don't worry about me Beast Boy...I'll just get some cereal."  
  
"Okay, have it your way then, how about you Star?"  
  
Starfire gave herself a moment to think as she rummaged through her mind of the various earth foods she enjoyed.  
  
"Oh...perhaps one of your...oh what did you call it before? A special of some kind? E.T.T. was it?"  
  
"Eggs, tofu, and toast? Coming up!"  
  
Beast Boy soon finished up making Starfire's breakfast and before sitting grabbed a packet of herbal tea for when Raven got up. She was bound to enjoy warm tea ready to serve. Everyone was sitting at the table when that wicked topic found a way to revive itself into a conversation. This time at the hands of The Boy Wonder.  
  
"Well, what's on your agenda for...today?" Robin, as well as Cyborg were eager to get the full scoop on what Beast Boy was doing and were being actually quite relentless.  
  
"Jeeze man, I mean it was just an idea since I don't really have plans today so I was thinking maybe. Chances are I won't see her today, you know how women are. Places to go, people to..."  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
"Oh bless you Raven, and good morning!" Starfire said happily.  
  
Raven, dressed in her blue pajamas went over to the cabinet where she kept her tea. While opening it she noticed that there was a pot of tea already resting on the stove screaming at her through a cloud of hot steam.  
  
"Um...who made my tea?"  
  
"Oh that was BB. He decided to make breakfast this morning for us. Seems he's all happy about seeing a woman today."  
  
"Cy!"  
  
Raven's eyes widened a bit and she gave a long stare at Beast Boy.  
  
"Oh really, and just when did you start having an interest in any woman in particular...may I ask?"  
  
"Ha...well I've already said I'm not saying to anyone, and that applies to you as well Rae."  
  
"Sure...thanks...for the tea."  
  
Beast Boy felt himself blushing again, and got that same warm fuzzy feeling he would get after making Raven happy.  
  
"Oh um sure thing...is there anything I can get you to eat?"  
  
"No tea is fine, I'm not too hungry."  
  
If there was one thing Beast Boy could have a hard time doing, it was hiding things. Like the blood in his cheeks and loss of speech when Raven made an entrance in the room. Starfire was the first to slowly catch on to the situation. Yet was quiet about it, knowing it wasn't best to reveal something like this to everyone.  
  
Beast Boy had to now continue with his plan, and make sure the pieces were in the right places. "So uh what's everyone up to today? Anything important or stuff like that?" "Rob?"  
  
"I'm gonna be training."  
  
"Star?"  
  
"No nothing."  
  
"Cy?"  
  
"Car..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Raven, what about you?"  
  
"...Nothing."  
  
"Ah...well...same here heh. Um...since there's nothing for us three to do, who wants to go to the mall?" _"Perfect this'll work this makes it seem like I'm not intending anything."  
_  
"Oh I'd be glad to! Glorious idea Beast Boy! Raven won't you join us?"  
  
"I don't know, I didn't really have anything up today...maybe meditate...but."  
  
"Oh please come with Raven, we would have more fun if you were to join us!"  
  
_"This is great, Starfire is actually helping the situation."  
_  
Raven scrunched her face trying to figure out what was the best thing to be doing, yet a mall never really killed anyone now did it? She heaved a long sigh through her nose.  
  
"Fine...whatever."  
  
"What time shall we leave though? I say 10."  
  
"10 is fine."  
  
It was settled, now things could move onto the next phase, this was turning out better for Beast Boy than he ever imagined, he had a convinced Raven going to the mall, Starfire too to throw off any ideas of a Raven and Beast Boy date at the mall. His only problem was the others were getting edgy to know who the girl was. Least he thought that was the only situation.  
  
**Knock, knock  
**  
There Beast Boy was, in his room waiting for 10 to roll around, but found a visitor to his room, and orpened the door to a cheerful alein girl.

"May I enter to speak with you a moment Beast Boy?"  
  
"Uh sure Star, come on in. What's up?"  
  
Starfire had a nervous look on her face, almost a look that said she had regrets of entering Beast Boy's room, but spoke up anyways.  
  
"Well Beast Boy, I just simply wanted to know how long you had liked Raven..."  
  
Beast Boy felt his skin crawl down his arms and back, even his heart jumped at what he had just heard. _"No way...h-how can she possibly know?!"  
_  
"W-what?"  
  
"Oh...how long did you...like Raven?"  
  
"What makes you think I like her?"  
  
Where the conversation was heading Beast Boy tried not to make himself obvious and shut his door to make sure no one could get information unless they pressed themselves up to the door.  
  
"Well...it's just, your behavior patters are a lot like people on my world, they act funny, sweat and stutter often. Sometimes their complexion turns faintly red as well. It's quite common it would seem."  
  
"Come on Star, I don't like her, that's...that's crazy."  
  
"Denial is common too."  
  
"H-how long have you thought this Star?"  
  
"Just since this morning. I have not told any of the others, especially...you know."  
  
"That's good...okay well yeah, maybe I do."  
  
"Would you say...love her?"  
  
"What? I dunno, hard to say. Wait, so you knew what you were doing back there when you were asking Raven to go to the mall weren't you?"  
  
"Yes I was. So, do you plan to tell Raven of how you feel inside for her? Today would be a perfect day to say so."  
  
"Or never."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's hard to explain Star, but sometimes I think it's just best to keep to keep my feeling's to myself, they've gotten me in trouble before, and this case isn't any different. Maybe that's why I like to act the way I do around everyone. That way no one can ever imagine."  
  
"But I understand it very well Beast Boy...there are many who feel this way...isn't it best to have love than not at all?"  
  
"Maybe...I just don't know what to really do, you guys gave me all very great advice, but you know how Raven and I are? That's why it hurts so much. There's just no possible way we could..."  
  
"But try anyways, please Beast Boy. It would make me happy to see you two together. Besides, I know exactly how you feel, and you are a very pleasant person to be around. Even if you were to never be with Raven, then with another girl perhaps? So just try, you'll never know unless you do."  
  
"Alright...but does it have to be...today?"  
  
"When you feel it is time, then do it. Perhaps I can even help you?"  
  
"Sure, I'm thinking I could use all the help I can get."  
  
"Alright, so then, shall we go and see if Raven is prepared to go to the mall?" Starfire quickly jumped out after Beast Boy's arm and dragged out of the room and down the hall towards Raven's room. 'You know, it's really such a beautiful day for oh I don't know, maybe...'

"Star!"  
  
That's all I could get in, sorry you guys, feel kinda guilty about not updating in so long and all. Impending doom, coming down on me...pressure rising....ahhhhhh!


	5. On This Day

iWell, suffering a bit from writers block, but I'm doin' my best. Let's see where Chapter 5 carries takes us. Has BB got the nerve to say what's on his mind? Will Starfire have to take things to drastic measures? What will Raven think? Find out now....or in future chapters...or whenever....GO!  
  
Chapter 5-On This Day  
  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, on, why can't I just concentrate? I've meditated hundreds of times before, so why can't I now? Past few days have been so difficult, and now Beast Boy is being friendly with me, this is all I need. The frosting to the cake of my problems."  
  
Raven sat in her room, trying to meditate before going out for a trip to the mall with Starfire and...him. For awhile now she had been having visions of a particular green boy. In the vision Beast Boy is standing before her, and begins to slowly walk towards her. As he does so, Raven feels herself slowly begin to move as well, only away from Beast Boy, as she is taking careful strides away from the green changeling. So it's a seemingly endless walk until Raven finally snaps out of it.  
  
Yet some of her visions are just of Beast Boy in general. Just them...not even doing anything in particular.  
  
"Why have I been thinking about him? The only reason a person thinks of another is...worry...or maybe...no that can't be. He's just Beast Boy and we're just teammates and that's all I want to see him as! Yet he's been...nice...no it's too risky, too much is in the way and too much is on the line...I can't!"  
  
Suddenly Raven felt the presence of someone approaching her bedroom seeing as she was all worked up, and now her senses were ready to fight. Almost angry that she could have sworn she felt something special for a certain someone.  
  
"Excuse me Raven, may Beast Boy and I enter?"  
  
"Oh no, is it already time...." in."  
  
"Hello Raven." Starfire stepped on Beast Boy's foot hoping it would trigger a 'hello' out of him.  
  
"Ow! Um...I mean hiya Rae, um ready to go to the mall, or uh..."  
  
"Yes let's go."  
  
At the mall, they passed by various shops, all filled with hundreds of items. Many of the clothes shops caught Starfire's eyes. It was music and video games for Beast Boy...but what about Raven, what was there that could draw Raven's attention enough for Beast Boy to move in. Seeing as how things were, he decided to break the silence.  
  
"So are there any shops you guys want to go to in particular?" Starfire gave Beast Boy a cheerful grin before speaking up.  
  
"Well I would like to stop at some of the shops that sell clothes, and maybe other beauty enhancers."  
  
"Cool, well how bout' you Raven?"  
  
"Eh...yeah lets look at some clothes for awhile."  
  
Beast Boy looked around the guy's half of the store, sorting through sizes of clothes that caught his eye when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was none other than Starfire with a few stacks of clothes in her arms.  
  
"Tell me, does this look alright?" Starfire began pressing different outfits against her body to show to Beast Boy.  
  
"Lookin' good!"  
  
"Wonderful!" Starfire shouted happily as she began folding the clothes back up. She stood up on her toes and looked around the store to find their third companion. Starfire spotted Raven over near the darker colored clothing, and didn't look too enthusiastic to be out shopping. Not that enthusiasm was something the telepath experienced often. "Beast Boy, I believe you should go over to Raven and see how she is doing. Maybe she needs help in deciding what clothes to purchase."  
  
"Ah...yeah maybe, if she doesn't tell me to get away from her."  
  
"No she will say no such thing, just try."  
  
Beast Boy heaved out a heavy sigh and rubbed his hands together. "Here goes!"  
  
Raven wasn't too interested in buying any new clothes today, and she was already very picky when it came to picking out street clothes, and this store didn't carry much of what she liked.  
  
"Hm...this is a nice style shirt but its too light, this is too revealing, this"  
  
Raven lifted another shirt in front of her face and stared at it when a certain voice spoke out to her.  
  
"Hey Raven, how goes the shopping?"  
  
"Oh, it's fine..."  
  
"Doesn't sound like you're fine."  
  
"I dunno, I'm not really up for getting clothes right now...and this store..."  
  
"Cramps your style?"  
  
"That's one way to look at it..."  
  
"Well how about I help you?"  
  
Beast Boy began looking through the racks of clothes around Raven hoping to find something Raven would like.  
  
"You a hat kinda girl?"  
  
"No I prefer hoods."  
  
"Ah right, duh that's your crime fighting outfit."  
  
"You know, I really don't have to buy anything, I'm just looking to pass time really."  
  
"Cool, this one is nice...how bout it?"  
  
Beast Boy lifted up a black shirt that shimmered a faint red tint in different parts on the shirt, in gash marks shapes. Raven's eyes lit up for a moment.  
  
"Actually...that's nice...now why didn't I see that before?"  
  
"What can I say? I got the touch." Beast Boy said smugly. Raven just shook her head trying to block a grin from poking out.  
  
"Well before I actually get it...maybe I'll try it first."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Raven walked over to the changing rooms. Beast Boy watched her as she walked away. Beast Boy walked over near the changing rooms and leaned against a wall near the rooms. Starfire walked over to where Beast Boy was standing, still with some clothes in her arms, only a bit less than before now that she had chosen what to get.  
  
"So, how are things going with you and Raven in purchasing clothes?"  
  
"Pretty good actually, I found a shirt she likes, she's trying it on right now." Beast Boy tilted his head in direction of the changing room he was standing near. "You can try on your stuff too...see if it's right."  
  
"Hm...perhaps. Ah Raven, I see you have a new shirt on, do you plan to purchase it?"  
  
Raven stepped out of the hallway to the back where changing rooms were, and was standing there with the black shirt with red gash mark design on it. It fit snuggly, clinging to the curves of body.  
  
"Not too bad, good fit, a bit like something a girl would be wearing to a dance...but passes for street clothes. I really like the red, nice effect. Good pick Beast Boy, think I will get it...um...Beast Boy?"  
  
"Eh...oh, allow me Rae, I'll get it for you!"  
  
"Wh-what? N-no I'll pay for it, just helping me find it was enough."  
  
"Not in Beast Boy's book little lady, I'm so buying that for you and there's nothing you can do to change my mind!"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
_"There he goes again...he's doing me more favors..."_  
  
So Starfire had a good handful of clothes, Raven had a new shirt, and Beast Boy had another his satisfaction that he did another nice thing for the women of his dreams, and best of all, she even said she liked it. Now to do something about his irritating stomach, it was already about 11:45, lunchtime.  
  
"Say, are you two hungry?"  
  
"You know now that I think about it...I am."  
  
"Yes, let us get something to eat."  
  
Beast Boy gave a second to think and thought of his favorite thing right along with tofu. "How's pizza?"  
  
"Oh yes, yes pizza is a good idea, Raven you want pizza don't you?"  
  
"Sure why not."

The three quickly found a pizza restaurant in the food court and grabbed a table and ordered a cheese pizza, Beast Boy was a vegetarian, Raven wasn't in a picky mood of what was on her pizza and just decided to stick with cheese. As for Starfire, well there aren't any styles of pizza that include what she wanted, so she went with the flow of the others.  
  
"Alright, so where do we go after we finish up eating?" Beast Boy said through some pizza.  
  
"I did see maybe a few stores I'd like to look around while we were coming here."  
  
"Cool, we'll be sure to go, what about you Star?"  
  
"Oh, I was just going to wander the mall alone and see what I can find."  
  
Beast Boy paused a moment, he didn't like the tone Starfire said _"alone"_ in.  
  
"What, you won't be joining us?"  
  
"No, I'm just going to walk around, so it'll just be you **two**...**only**...**shopping**...that is if it is alright with you two."  
  
"No that's fine if that's what you'd like, we can meet up back here whatever time is good, maybe five?" Raven said as she took a sip of her drink. Not really taking notice of what was going on.  
  
"Oh yes, five is good, well, guess you **two** will be shopping for a few hours won't you then?"  
  
"Huh...oh...yea I suppose." Raven still not sure of what exactly was going on. Beast Boy on the other hand knew exactly what Starfire was doing and was now freaking out a bit.  
  
"Uh, I have to go...uh...wash my hands...um like **now**. Don't you too Starfire?"  
  
"Actually not at the moment...I..."  
  
"No I think we really should!" Beast Boy jerked his head in Starfire's direction when Raven wasn't paying attention. She got the message.  
  
"Oh yes come to thinking of it, I believe I must wash my hands at this current time."  
  
"Yeah, like over there! Rae we'll be right back."  
  
"Uh...sure." _"Sheesh, never seen anyone so eager to wash their hands, must be a mental thing...either that Beast Boy wanted to tell Starfire something...whatever."_ Raven shrugged off the thought after that. Meanwhile with our conversation with Beast Boy and Starfire, let's say Beast Boy was a mess and leave it at that.  
  
"Star what are you doing exactly?"  
  
"I intend to give you alone time together."  
  
"Yeah, that "alone" and "together" isn't good."  
  
"Why, what is wrong?"  
  
"Well, I'd definitely be more at ease if someone other than just Raven was there."  
  
"But do you not have feelings for her?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then this is a good time, it shall be wonderful for the both of you, it's all you need. Not only that, you shall also see more of what she likes. I know what I am doing, trust me. A Tamarinian and a female's intuition is never wrong, and I happen to be both.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Indeed, it will be enjoyable for the both of you, perhaps you could even....what is it...ask her out?"  
  
"You can't be serious?! Now that's just jumping the gun, I can't ask her out, not yet!"  
  
"Then when?"  
  
"I-I dunno, but not now."  
  
"Then just go shopping together."  
  
"Alright, I trust you, lets go back before she suspects anything."  
  
"Ah yes, we don't want that."  
  
Beast Boy and Starfire returned to their seats, Raven had already finished up her slices and was waiting patiently. Starfire picked up her things that rested near the table.  
  
"So, back here at five then?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright, I shall see the both of you then." And Starfire left the two there...alone sitting at their table. "Well I'm ready to go around some more if you are Beast Boy."  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
  
The two walked around for awhile until they stopped in front of an incense shop, a strange aroma was given out from the store, naturally incense was a nice fragrance, but when you aren't use to it, and when you have so many going at once, and so many different scents, it makes you feel funny. In this case, that was how Beast Boy was.  
  
"Whoa, that stuff is strong. Is this one of the shops you wanted to check out?"  
  
"Yes, isn't nice? The scent is actually quite soothing. Perfect for my meditation. Come on."  
  
"Huh...well this certainly is a new thing outta' Rae...she seems like a little kid in a candy store."  
  
Beast Boy had lost sight of Raven in the store, she had already rushed off to the deeper parts of the store to find a scent suitable for her taste.  
  
_"Shoot, she darted off so fast man...is this really what she wants to look around for, smelly, sniffy sticks?! Ah well, I won't pester her about it, what ever you're into is cool I guess."_ Beast Boy lifted a box of incense to his nose for a quick smell. "Gross this one smells awful, who would want to smell this while chilling out dude?!"  
  
Beast Boy eventually caught up with Raven, and already she had a few boxes in hand ready to buy.  
  
"Having fun are we?" Beast Boy said with a smirk.  
  
"I guess you could say that." Raven picked up another box and looked at it a moment and smelled it.  
  
"Uh...won't that stuff like mess you up if you like smell it too much Rae?"  
  
"Well they're not markers or anything."  
  
"Yeah but I mean..." "Smell!" Raven lifted up a box into Beast Boy's face. "Dah, hey what the...hmm that's not bad actually...lemme see."  
  
"You see, incense isn't bad after all."  
  
"Yeah I think I want to buy this one too, just wanted another opinion."  
  
Raven took back the box and looked at it for a moment. "Hm...can't say I like the the name of it though...Passionate Afternoon Pink...I hate pink." Raven flipped the box over and began reading the back.  
  
"Passionate Afternoon Pink, a perfect fragrance for you and that special someone. A scent that is often used amongst lovers to enhance love making and..."  
  
"Uh you know what, this is enough, I'll just get these!" Raven quickly shoved the box to the back of the shelf hoping that would send her emotions and thoughts away for good, but didn't work to well seeing as Beast Boy was standing right next to her with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What's up? Why not get that too, that one smelled good..."  
  
"I don't like it anymore...it brought up some...thoughts."  
  
Raven quickly went over to the counter to buy the things she had picked out, leaving before Beast Boy even had the chance to say a word. He walked over to her direction but she had already paid for everything and was heading out the door and sat down at a bench in the main halls of the mall. Beast Boy slowly took a seat on the bench next to hers hoping she wouldn't turn around and send him to kingdom come.  
  
"W-was it something I said?"  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"Mind if I sat next to you then?"  
  
"No, you can."  
  
Beast Boy moved over next to Raven, he looked carefully at her face, she had a very sad depressed expression on her, as if ready to begin crying.  
  
"What's wrong then, I thought we were having a good time."  
  
"We were...we are...I'm enjoying us hanging out and all, just..."  
  
"Just?"  
  
"Something I'm thinking about that's bothering me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing important...don't worry about it."  
  
"Well that's no good, you're just gonna make me worry even more Rae. You know you don't have to hide your problems from me, you already got to see that when I went into that noggin' of yours."  
  
"I know, but this is a bit different, it's something that you can't really have any control over...no matter how you look at it."  
  
There was a frightening long pause between the two. Beast Boy was too lost and confused to be sure of what to say. While Raven was so busy fighting her own personal feelings.  
  
"We're not gonna let this ruin our fun now are we? This is too fun of a day to just end like this!"  
  
Raven was stunned by what she had heard Beast Boy say, his words felt warm to her and had meaning to them.  
  
"Come on Rae, we'll check out some other stores you wanted to see!"  
  
Raven just smiled. "Sure."  
  
"Alright, well then let's get going!"  
  
"Um Beast Boy?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"You worry about me?"  
  
"W-what? Well sure Raven, I mean..."  
  
"Alright...and you're really having fun just hanging out with me?"  
  
"Of course! Hm...wait you enjoy us hanging out too?"  
  
"I-...yeah, I do."  
  
"Well let's go look around more."  
  
"Okay."  
  
_"Funny...how it feels like we're going out right now...but then we really aren't...maybe Star was right...I should tell her. Yeah I'll do it this afternoon!"  
_  
"Okay, I want to check out this store."  
  
"Huh, what store is this Rae?"  
  
"My style."  
  
"Hm?" Beast Boy looked up to the top to see the name of the shop. "Hot Topic. I never heard of it..."  
  
"You'll like it. Let's go!" Raven grabbed Beast Boy's wrist and dragged him into the store.  
  
"Well you sure are in a good mood."  
  
"What, I can't have a good day once in awhile?"  
  
"N-no of course I'm not saying that, just don't see this side of you too often you know?"  
  
The two searched around for more clothes, and what made it even better was that they both were able to find things they both liked. The rest of the time they spent together going around the mall was fun for the both of them, it was like this for the rest of the day. For once it seemed like Raven had finally let go and went all out in having a good time rather than being her usual quiet depressing self. Her powers hadn't even destroyed anything, regardless of all the things she was feeling.  
  
The same went for Beast Boy, he was having too much fun, and was too happy by the fact he was with Raven to care she was a bit...different. Or the fact that she had said something was on her mind. Though what did cross his mind, was how it was possible for Raven to be so different, what could trigger something so intense for her. Happiness is definitely something that is hidden in Raven.  
  
As everyone says, time flies when you're having fun. This was no exception. It was getting close to five. The time Starfire said she'd meet up with them. Raven was paying close attention to the time pretty much the whole time.  
  
"Beast Boy, it's close to five we should head back."  
  
"What already, we were just getting into the whole walking around thing!"  
  
"Yeah I know, but we have little choice..."  
  
"Yeah you're right, okay let's get moving then."  
  
By the time they had gotten back, there was no Starfire in sight, so they decided to just sit and wait up for her. They had found another comfy bench to sit down at. Beast Boy had an urge of telling Raven then and there just exactly how he felt for quite a long time. If there's one thing that's for sure, silence has a pretty good sense of humor and always strikes you and the most horrible times.  
  
"Uh...Rae..."  
  
"Hm...what is it?"  
  
"Well...I...Thing is, have you ever thought that maybe some things are better left as...they are...or never discovered?"  
  
"Oh...well that would depend on what it is."  
  
"Have you even felt that way though?"  
  
"Yes, countless times."  
  
"Well then...like what?"  
  
"Things such as my past...troubles with my father, my emotions, things I've seen in my life...some of those things make me as bitter as I am now."  
  
"I don't think you're bitter."  
  
"Oh come on, I'm the most bitter to you out of everyone."  
  
"You weren't today, you were the exact opposite, sweet..."  
  
"Don't let it go to your head...so what do you feel is something that shouldn't be known?"  
  
"Well...I."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Raven, the reason I brought this topic up is...because I wanted to tell you...I uh..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Beast Boy, Raven!"  
  
?!  
  
Starfire was running a little late at meeting up at five, but she just wasn't late enough for Beast Boy's taste. Then again Starfire showing up, in a sense saved him as well.  
  
"Oh hey Star, how did your day go?"  
  
"Oh it was very good. How did you enjoy your time shopping?"  
  
"Uh it was good."  
  
"Wonderful...I am sure Robin and Cyborg are wondering where we are by now, perhaps we should go back to the tower?"  
  
"Yeah let's go back then."  
  
While the three walked out of the mall Beast Boy and Raven walked next to each other. Starfire walked ahead of them, she could already see that they had a good time together. Her plan was working out perfectly.  
  
"Um...Beast Boy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What...were you about to say before Starfire showed up?"  
  
"Oh uh...I was about to say...I really had fun today, just us hanging out."  
  
"Oh...I did too."  
  
Finally, done with Ch.5. Yes I'm such a bum, booooo! Well we could be looking at what may be the end soon...maybe...though I do think the story , yes? We need an obstacle to be overcome. Don't worry, even if I do add something in there I'll still give you all the ending you've all been waiting for. We'll see soon enough won't we? Mwah hahaha! Erm... . Sorry if this chapter isn't so great. Make sure you watch the new season of episodes! 


	6. I'm Sorry

**Well...not much to say except here's Chapter 6, and yes, this is the chapter where some confessions are made. Now it's whether they'll work out now isn't it?**

**Chapter 6 – I'm Sorry**

Talk about a perfect day, well almost. Other than Beast Boy just barely missing his chance to confess his love to Raven, it was perfect. Heck perfect wasn't even powerful enough to describe how great Beast Boy felt as he sat in the main room of Titan's Tower looking out at the horizon.

Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven had just got back from Jump City's mall, and what was so interesting about this day at the mall was that Beast Boy and Raven had spent most of the time there together, and they both enjoyed each other's company. After seeing how happy Raven was for once, the more it convinced Beast Boy that Starfire was right, and that he'd tell Raven exactly how he felt about her.

There still was that sick grinding in his stomach but he knew he had to tell her someday and today was probably the best moment. Robin and Cyborg entered the room while Beast Boy was thinking things through.

"Hey there Beast Boy, so how did it go at the mall today?" Robin questioned.

"It was cool, just hanging out buying some stuff, you know. What about you guys?"

"Well, I just did some good training."

"And I was working on the T-Car and messed around the Tower for awhile." Cyborg replied.

Robin took notice that Beast Boy seemed to have a pretty stern expression on his face when he entered the room.

"So Beast Boy, what's up?"

"What?"

"Well, you just look like something's on your mind...is there?"

"No...nothing in particular."

"You sure? You just don't seem like your regular self today. Come on you can tell us We're all brothers here right Cy?"

"Of course, come on BB. Did something go down?"

"Nothing, you know. Just thinking."

Cyborg gave Beast Boy a peculiar look.

"Well that's something I wouldn't expect from you. Is it that girl thing again man?"

"No."

"Well alright then, you don't have to say anything, but at least know Rob and I are here to help you out, you one of our boys."

"Thanks you guys, I appreciate you both looking out for me. Really I do...I just need a little...time maybe...I dunno I'm weird like that, but I gotta go right now. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Alright later Beast Boy."

"Yeah, peace."

Beast Boy stepped out the room and down the main hall leaving Robin and Cyborg to fend for themselves.

"Hey Rob, whatdaya think he was so deep in thought about?"

"No idea."

"Yeah same here, that's something Raven would be saying don't you think?"

"I'll say, I've never seen this kinda side of Beast Boy."

"Maybe he's sick or something." Robin gave a weird look at Cyborg and cocked his eyebrows.

"What I say?"

Beast Boy wasn't necessarily sick at all, but he sure felt he was. He figured he'd visit Starfire to help ease his mind. He got up to her room and gave a weak knock on the door.

A slightly muffled voice came from the room. "You may enter."

The door slid open and Beast Boy stepped in to greet Starfire sitting on her round bed taking tags off of her new clothes she got at the mall earlier.

"Ah Beast Boy hello, how are you?"

"I'm good. Just uh...felt like seeing what was up you know."

"Wonderful that you came, I was beginning to get lonely sitting here alone, please sit." Starfire patted a spot next to her at the bed. She continued to shuffle through her clothes and cut tags on them.

"I am glad you and Raven both enjoyed your time at the mall. I knew things would be as they are."

"I'm glad you pulled a crazy stunt like that, thanks Star."

"You are welcome."

"By the way, how did the rest of your day go while you were alone Star?"

"I enjoyed it, I looked at various shops of Earth clothes, and some Earth toys, look I even purchased what they called a Teddy Bear." Starfire picked up a small bear with a little hat on. "Isn't it cute?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yes while I was sitting for a moment before I went to meet with you and Raven a boy I did not know sat down next to me."

"Oh?"

"Yes my apologies, but it was the reason I was not on time."

"What did this guy say to you?"

"He spoke with me about where I was from. He seemed confused when I told him about Tamaran."

"Yeah, he probably didn't know you were from another planet."

"Oh yes he was asking if I had a...cell number, but I don't believe our communicators have numbers on them. He also said I was hot. Yet I was not feeling hot at all, it was actually quite cold in the mall."

"Uh...he was trying to go out with you, and was complimenting you...sorta."

"Oh I see, well then you are hot as well Beast Boy."

"Thanks...Hey Star, I think I'm going to tell Raven how I feel about her tonight."

"Really? I should prepare a Tamaranian meal of happiness for such an occasion. Why not now though?"

"I was thinking maybe now...but...I dunno."

"Yes now is a perfect time to do so Beast Boy, the sun is going down soon. It would be perhaps, romantic?"

"But what if things don't go right?"

"The day spent with her has already been right has it not?"

"That's true, but what if...she doesn't like me at all?"

"The worst she can say is no, I can't force you to tell her. Regardless of what is decided, I'm sure you will remain friends."

"Yeah...I'll tell her, whatever happens, happens right?"

"Wonderful!" Starfire suddenly leaped out at Beast Boy and gave him a bear hug. Beast Boy could feel the air being squeezed out of his upper body. "Beast Boy you must hurry over to Raven's room and tell her immediately!"

"Eeeee..."

"Oh I'm sorry, I did not mean to squeeze you so tightly, I'm just so happy."

"**Cough**...hey...**cough** no problem. Well, wish me luck."

"Good luck Beast Boy."

Beast Boy stepped out of Starfire's room and made his way over to Raven's room. All he could think about was what to say to her and what would happen. He didn't want to think about it, he just turned his brain off and just let it go. He got to Raven's room and psyched himself up before the moment of truth.

_"Okay BB, this is it. Take it easy, just say what's on your mind and everything will be cool."_

**Knock, knock.**

Beast Boy stood there for a moment stiff as a board, he could feel his back heating up and his heart pounding. It seemed like he was about to fight some horrible monster out of some movie just waiting to burst out of the door and kill him. Only instead it was a girl that he was about to confess his love for. There was no response, Beast Boy knocked again.

**Knock, knock.**

"Raven, can I talk to you for just a sec. I don't mean to bother you but if you want me to go away I will..."

There still wasn't a response from inside of Raven's room.

_"Maybe she's not in right now."_

Beast Boy thought of inching her door open just a little just to be sure. Then he thought of the last time he was in her room. It was her meditating mirror that was his doom the first time around, this time he just won't go in to begin with.

"H-hello?"

Beast Boy peeked his head into Raven's room and looked around. The room like always was dark. He scanned the room past the masks, and past the books. No sign of her.

"Hum, where could she be at right now...oh yeah, meditating. But where? If she's not in the main room, not in her room, then where else can she medi-roof! Duh! I forgot she goes up there sometimes when Cy and I get too into our video games."

Beast Boy hurried over to the stairs and got up to the door. Just out the door was the roof, which probably was where Raven was. He opened the door slightly just to be sure.

Sure enough Raven was there. Not meditating but just sitting with her legs folded and looking out towards the sun that was working it's way into melting into the sea. She didn't notice him so he shut the door and leaned against it. He knew there was no point in backing down now. He had to do this, he was only just a few feet away from her anyways.

Beast Boy just kept thinking if it wasn't the right time yet. Or if he should just quit altogether. Though that wouldn't make Star too happy. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door and walked to where she was sitting.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Mind if I joined you, or sat down with you or anything?"

"Whatever is fine."

Beast Boy sat down near her and spread his legs all the way out and looked at the scene that stood before him. The setting sun felt warm and the sky seemed a lot like orange-aid. It reflected onto the sea as waves hit the shore of the island. Star was right, maybe it was somewhat, romantic even if he didn't want to admit it. Beast Boy decided he would tell her eventually, but he wouldn't leave the roof without telling her. What was the rush anyway?

"Were you, meditating?"

"No, I just felt like getting a good view of the horizon. Looks...pretty. I couldn't resist."

"Yeah, great view."

The two kept quiet for a while and just enjoyed the sight before them. It seemed too perfect to interrupt. Beast Boy looked over at Raven out of the corner of his eye hoping she wouldn't notice. She had her hood down so he could admire her beauty entirely. The shades of orange painted over her pale complexion as she stared plainly out at the water. He admired her eyes as they glistened in orange and violet. Beast Boy knew it was rude to stare, even if it was from the corner of your eye and the person couldn't notice at all, he also laughed in his mind when the wind sometimes blew her hair over her face and she had to brush her locks away behind her ears.

Raven eventually looked over at Beast Boy, but when she did he quickly shifted his eyes forward again hoping she didn't notice anything, she did though.

"What?"

Beast Boy tried his best to play it off like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Huh? I didn't say anything..."

"No you we're looking at me weren't you?"

"N-no, I was looking at the sun."

"...You're not a very good liar are you, I can hear it in your voice."

"Alright, alright...so maybe I was, but no big deal...right?"

"Why?"

"Hey isn't this view great?"

"Yes it is, and we already talked about this BB, topic changer."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You called me BB Rae!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"..."

"Alright, how bout this? I'll drop that like it never happened, and you forget I looked at you and all of this will go away."

"Fine...you know you're...odd, I really don't understand your ways of thinking."

"Well that's what makes me special."

Their conversation continued in this manner for a while, up until the sun was about halfway into the sea, Beast Boy knew what he had to do, it was now the time. Whether it turned out good, or blew up in his face he had to tell her. It hurt too much not being able to.

"Hey Raven."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we were talking about how...well we were saying some things shouldn't be known at all?"

"Yes."

"Well...I never got to finish what I really wanted to say...so...I figure I can tell you now."

Raven just looked at Beast Boy carefully, she could feel pressure building up in her chest. She already knew what Beast Boy probably wanted to say back at the mall.

"For the past few weeks, you might have noticed I haven't been my usual joking irritating self. A lot has been on my mind and I've just been thinking of the best way to tell you. I haven't thought of anything really except just tell you straight what's been on my mind for a pretty long time. And I just hope you can feel the same way."

Beast Boy gently took Raven by the hand and looked her in the eyes before finishing.

"Raven...I love you. I wasn't sure at first but I can't deny it. I really do love you."

Beast Boy still held Raven by the hand and kept looking her in the eyes, he began to feel a little better, a huge weight had been taken off of him. It now actually felt right for him to hold her hand and look at her in the eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but he wanted to hear what she wanted to say.

Raven was overwhelmed, she was almost happy to hear what Beast Boy had said, but also sad he did. Her face said it all. Shock. She pulled her hand away from his.

"Beast Boy...I-I can not."

"Can't what?"

"I can't love you..."

"W-why? You don't feel the same way?"

"No I...it's that I can't."

"I don't understand why you can't Raven...is there something wrong with me?"

Beast Boy had a miserable expression on his face, all he wanted now was a reason why, where he went wrong. Raven could feel tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at him not knowing what she should do.

"God! Beast Boy don't look at me like that! I'm sorry! I just can't, I can't handle it, I can't go through with it. It's not you, you haven't done anything wrong it's just I can't. I'm not meant to be that way."

"Raven..."

"I have to go..."

Raven with rivers of tears running down her face ran for the door and slammed it shut leaving Beast Boy alone with the sinking sun, along with his heart to go down with it. She ran down and went down to her room and locked the door wishing everything would go away and she could just vanish from the world. She collapsed onto her bed.

She sobbed in agony at what she had done and said to Beast Boy, she knew he hadn't done anything to deserve what she did to him.

"Beast Boy I'm so sorry, I cannot love you, I'm not meant to, I'm me. I'm sorry."

Raven knew that she too had feelings for Beast Boy, but whatever reasons she had to refuse him stayed with her. She drank her tears for the rest of the night until slumber took her away from her nightmare of a reality.

**Aw what the heck, that's such a sad chapter, who writes this crap?! O.o Oh yeah I do...well this isn't the end. We wouldn't want to leave it like this do we? I know I don't! Well I'll keep working on this, until next time!**


	7. For The Best

**Well I couldn't resist in adding the 7th chapter to my story after ending the last one like I did ha, ha! Thanks to all that have been reading so far! Enough of the chit chat, On with chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7 – For The Best**

"I'll tell you right now, this has been the longest four days I've ever lived through. It feels like it's been years but yet it's only been four days since I told her. Four days I've told her exactly how I feel about her. Four days of misery, pain, and regret. Why didn't I just avoid it?"

"The secret's out, everyone in the tower knows now, and now everyone has been feeling sad lately, and everything seems to move so slowly because of another mistake I made. I just wonder how Raven is."

Beast Boy sat alone in his room letting his thoughts haunt him on whether or not it was the brightest idea to tell Raven his feelings, and as was said, it really was the longest four days in the tower.

Robin and Cyborg felt bad for Beast Boy and Raven, they knew these sort of things hurt, and the last thing they wanted was for the two of them to be upset. They sat in the main room to try and solve the problem at hand seeing as both Raven and Beast Boy hadn't been leaving their rooms except for a quick bite to eat.

"Rob, this is getting old fast, it's already 11 and they still haven't left their rooms, I'm ready to drag the both of them out here!"

"No we should just give them their space, you know how Raven usually is, and well Beast Boy...he just needs a little space for awhile. When they're ready they should come out of their shells."

"I guess. It's been fou-"

"Four days, I know. To be honest I don't like it but what can we do? If we got in the way it would only make things complicated."

"What I'm still lost on is why Raven would react like that, I mean how could something like this go down?"

"Because of me...it is my fault."

"?!"

Starfire stood in the doorway with a great deal of agony written on her face, just her sad reddened eyes said it all. Starfire too was avoiding going out seeing as she felt responsible for the events.

"Come on Star, how can it possibly be your fault?" Cyborg argued.

"Because I told Beast Boy he should have told Raven, I put too much on the both of them, I shouldn't have made them so soon. I shou-!"

Starfire felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see the person she was feeling so bad for.

"Beast Boy, are you..."

"I'm fine..."

"No you are not well, a horrible thing happened, it is not fine!"

"No really Star, and don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But..."

"Star, BB is right, you can't blame yourself for something you don't have control over." Cyborg interrupted.

"It'll be fine, I hope." Beast Boy sighed. He began to walk over to the table and sat down, he ran his fingers along the table's smooth surface. He sighed through his nose and brought his hands up to his head.

The others took a seat near him and stayed quiet for a while. Everyone was too bummed out to say anything at all.

"What do you all think she meant?" Beast Boy questioned, everyone knew he was talking about Raven and what she had said.

"I am not sure, but I intend to find out!" Starfire proclaimed.

"Take it easy Starfire, Raven is the one out of all of us that needs the most space, you know how she can be at times. Especially now, I'm sure she's feeling bad about the whole thing too." Robin stated.

"I know, but why would she give the reasons that she did, it does not make sense." Starfire yelled out.

"What are you going to do Star?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, this will be my way to help fix what is wrong. I should have a talk with Raven, we can't stay like this forever."

"Yeah, sorry Rob, but I agree with Star on this one, we can't stay like this. Besides we're a team, we have to work things out no matter what they are. I'm sure Rae would understand something like that too." Cyborg said.

"Then it is settled? I shall talk with Raven of what transpired."m

"Alright, I suppose a girl talk couldn't hurt. Anything would be better than how things are now. This is getting old fast." Robin responded. He noticed Beast Boy still looked very miserable.

"Beast Boy..."

"Don't worry about it man...it's cool." Beast Boy got up and walked over to the window and looked out at the sky. The sky was a very dark sad gray color. It seemed like it would be a downpour at any moment.

"I shall visit her now." Starfire said and walked out of the main room leaving just the boys to fend for themselves.

Cyborg walked behind Beast Boy and patted him. "Come on man, how bout' a few rounds on the Gamestation?"

"You're on." Beast Boy grinned faintly.

Starfire was already at Raven's room and knocked on her door.

"Excuse me Raven, may I enter, I wish to speak with you." There was no response. She knocked again and spoke a bit louder.

"Raven, may I speak with you." Raven finally responded.

"Go...away." Raven's voice was sad and sounded drowned with depression. She hadn't been taking the past few days good at all.

"Please Raven, it is of great importance."

"I don't care, I just want to be left alone."

Starfire bit her bottom lip. "Please Raven I only wish to help, please...we need to talk. I know things have been difficult. It has been for everyone. Please I only wish to understand you better and help..."

There was nothing for a moment, and Starfire stood waiting for a response from her suffering friend inside. She was about ready to leave when the door opened.

Starfire stepped in and looked around the room, the room was very dark and the curtains had been pulled over the window. She could barely see Raven but she was there sitting on her bed legs crossed and face buried in her hands. She walked over to her and sat on the edge, she could hear faint sobs coming from Raven.

"It will be alright, that is why I am here, I want to help you any way I can Raven."

"No use anyway. I don't know what to do." Raven pulled her hands away from her face, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Well, why did you say what you did to Beast Boy that day? Do you not feel the same way he does for you?"

Raven wiped her face of the tears before speaking up. "I'm not sure..."

"Not sure?"

"I dunno how to explain it Starfire, I know sometimes I hate Beast Boy, but sometimes I feel like...like he's not so bad after all."

"Perhaps like him?"

"Mm hmm." Raven nodded. As much as she hated to admit it, it was the truth.

"Then it is settled, the two of you should confess your love to each other. Together."

"It's not that simple Starfire, I would have told him if I could."

"What is it that is stopping you?"

"At first it was fear he didn't like me. Since now I see he likes me, I'm afraid of my emotions...I don't know what to do, what if they go out of control? I've been feeling so bad for doing this to him."

"Raven you have nothing to feel guilty about if the two of you just talked to one another. You must work things out together if you want to set them right."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I will tell him to come here and speak with you. It is what's best for the both of you I believe. The two of you both have feelings for one another, it is meant to be. You just need to try, just as I told Beast Boy the same.

"Really? Thank you Starfire...I just really hope things can work out."

"They will. I will go tell him now, but before I go, I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"You need to tell him you like him as well."

"Alright." The two smiled at one another and Starfire left the room.

_"Okay Raven, no more doubting yourself..."_

Starfire reentered the main room. The boys were on the sofa playing Gamestation helping in taking Beast Boy's mind off of his troubles. They noticed Starfire enter the room and turned around to speak with her.

"Hey Starfire, how did everything go?" Robin asked.

"It went well, and Beast Boy..."

"Yeah?"

"Raven wants you to go to her room and speak with her right now."

!!!

"What...Raven does?" Beast Boy questioned in shock.

"Yes, right now actually."

"Alright." Beast Boy walked over to where Starfire was standing at the door and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey man, good luck!" Cyborg cheered.

"Thanks, hope it goes well."

Starfire rested her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "It will, go to her. Hurry!"

"Okay, okay!" After Beast Boy left, Starfire sat down with Cyborg and Robin and crossed her arms satisfied with herself.

"What's going to happen?" Robin questioned.

"Something good." Starfire said with a large smile on her face.

Beast Boy got up to Raven's room, he didn't have any idea why Raven would summon him. _"In front of Raven's bedroom door...nervous. This sure feels familiar."_ He was just about to knock on the door when it was suddenly was engulfed by a black aura and slid open slowly. Raven's powers no doubt. Raven was standing in the doorway, it stunned Beast Boy for a moment seeing as she was right there and knew he was in front of her door.

"Oh...uh. Starfire said you wanted to see me."

"Yes, come in."

"Alright."

Beast Boy stepped into her room and she shut the door. She walked over to her bed and sat down on it. She motioned for Beast Boy to do the same. He sat down next to her, the two of them just stared at one another for awhile.

"Beast Boy, there's something I'd like to talk with you about."

**Hey and that's as far as I'm going to go with Chapter 7! I was going to include this part, but instead I'm going to save that for last, but not least, 8. So you'll just have to wait. Until next time, peace!**


	8. Beginning of The Beginning

**This is the end, my only friend, the end, ahem. Well this just so happens to be the final chapter, hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 8 – Beginning of The Beginning**

"Beast Boy, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

"W-what is it Raven?"

"Well it's just about four days ago."

"Yeah."

"I want to know, why did you tell me that that day."

Beast Boy felt confused at why she would ask him a question like that, but he decided to go with it anyway.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno, why would you?"

"It 's hard to say, when I first met you Raven, I had always considered you a team mate, but you never seemed to appreciate me and I'd just assume you hated me. Soon I got to see in fact you didn't. Then I wanted to keep pushing at making you laugh, making you smile. One day I stopped to think why I did all that, and went through the trouble in doing those things, and saw that it was because I had begun to like you."

"I see. So that's why you'd pester me almost every day."

"Yup." Beast Boy could feel himself blushing after once again telling Raven another fact about himself.

"Well it's only fair to tell you why I said what I did that day too..."

"Beast Boy, the reason I had refused you is because I was afraid of what would happen."

"Afraid?"

"You know how my powers are driven by my own emotions right?"

"Sure."

"Well, I'm afraid they would go out of control if I feel anything at all, so I have to keep them in line and never let them out."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"Well you know how we were having a good time back at the mall right?"

"Sure."

"Weren't you feeling happy then, I know I was Rae."

Raven stopped and thought of how the day was, for once she had actually had fun at the mall, and it was with Beast Boy. It was the kind of day that you don't experience everyday.

"Yeah...I was happy that day, I'm not happy too often but yes I was."

"Well that's my point exactly."

Beast Boy scooted himself a little closer to Raven so that he was in arms reach of Raven.

"Well, Beast Boy, that was the only reason I had refused you."

"Really? So then, there isn't anything wrong with me?"

"No."

"And I'm a pretty funny guy?"

"Well I dunno."

"Aw come on, you have to admit some of my material is funny."

"Okay, some of your jokes are funny..."

"YES!"

"So if that was the _only_ reason you had refused me then does that mean you kinda like me?"

Raven fidgeted a bit where she sat, she felt uncomfortable about telling the truth, but she couldn't hide it forever, it wasn't fair to Beast Boy and she had a promise to keep to Starfire.

"...I..."

"Raven..." Beast Boy put his hand on hers before speaking his mind to her. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. If you don't like me, then say so."

"No, I have to tell you the truth, it's the reason I called you here."

"Raven?"

Raven pulled her hood down and stared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy could see she was blushing.

"Beast Boy...I've been feeling the same way you have for me for some time as well. So the truth is...I love you too. You're the first one I've ever really loved, and you're the only one who's ever paid this much attention to me, but I wanted to avoid liking you because of my emotions, they'll only go out of control. That's why everyday I meditate, and make sure my feelings are in line. Imagine what kind of damage I can unleash if I were to love anyone."

"Rae, I don't care how crazy and flipped out your powers get because I love you."

"But..."

"It'll all work out, we'll cope with it so that it works out no matter what. If you honestly want a relationship, then I do too...Rae-mmph"

Beast Boy couldn't get out the last of his words seeing as Raven was overwhelmed with her emotions and had already begun to kiss him gently. _"Wow, isn't it the guy's job to make the first move? Ah whatever..."_ The two eventually separated from their first kiss. Raven stared at Beast Boy in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

Tears began to run down Raven's face, she had kept her loving emotions locked away for so long that they were all coming out at once, and yet, nothing was blowing up, and her powers were in tact just as they should be. Beast Boy took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist and bring himself closer to her. He wiped the tears from her pale complexion and brushed some locks of her hair away from her face.

"I love you Raven. So much."

"I love you Beast Boy. You know it doesn't feel strange to say those words anymore, even if I use to despise them."

The two embraced in another kiss. Raven leaned her body against Beast Boys forcing the two to collapse onto the bed.

"Guess we should tell the others about us later huh Rae?"

"Much later, they don't need to know this second."

"Yeah you're right."

Raven buried her face into Beast Boy's chest and listened to his heart beating.

"This will work out, at least I think it will." Raven said softly.

"Yeah, it will if we want it to."

"Yes."

Happy with the new love they had found together, they spent the rest of the morning asleep in each other's arms.

**The End**

**Well, before my final words, I wanna say thanks to all those who enjoyed my story, really! I didn't think I'd end up completing this, but I did thanks to everyone's support, and it even is motivating me to make another story. So here goes.**

**Underworld Ruler 0507, Change-Of-Heart2, Dry Tears, red52, Gothica13, warprince2000, Aeternum Lux, steph4nie-ff, purplemusingoddess, fiddler jones, lil-c-girl2218, raven-telekinetic, MirandaOtto, soraoathkeeper, audi katia, Matt-Robinette, Happy-Raven, new identity, RebelRikki, Razul Flaris Pyris, MoonFireFire. (hope I didn't miss anyone!)**

**Thanks all, and all those who aren't marked, I really appreciate it!**

**As for other stories and projects, I haven't the faintest clue what to write about, but it's all good. I'll figure something out. Be sure to check out my Bio page, I'll be updating that on a regular basis with works that I have planned, etc. Until next story, peace!**


End file.
